


Iris tries voodoo

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Humor, Not a WestAllen fic, Other, Revenge, Voodoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. After an argument with Barry, Iris tries a voodoo spell from Constantine to get back at him. However, it doesn't harm the family she had expected





	Iris tries voodoo

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note and Disclaimer:
> 
> An idea I got from Starcraft II: Wings of Liberty. For a background, Barry and Iris get into an argument in Season 4 of The Flash and out of revenge and partly boredom, Iris asks Constantine for some kind of a revenge spell on family but it doesn't work the way she expected.
> 
> I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.
> 
> Hope you have fun
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter

"What is Iris doing?" Cisco wondered as he and Caitlin saw Iris on the screen playing with some doll that resembled the Flash.

* * *

"Ditching me like that? I'm not gonna let him walk away with it." Iris muttered as she pulled out a small knife.

"What are you doing, West?" Harry asked.

"It's just… something I looked up from Constantine's book, when the Legends came to visit here." Iris said as Harry examined the doll.

"Is… that supposed to be Barry?" Harry asked, not understanding as the doll was dressed like the Flash.

"Trying to curse a family, who has wronged you. I know, childish." Iris muttered as she looked at the doll and Harry gave her a look mixed with skepticism and disbelief over her naivite. "Besides, what are the odds that the voodoo works?"

Harry shrugged. "Magic has always been an uncharted area. I believe in some magic but voodoo… I don't know." He walked away as Iris looked at the doll and pulled out a small sharp knife and drove the blade through the back of the doll.

* * *

"Hey, guys." Barry said as they watched Iris on the computer stabbing the doll that looked like the Flash. "Is… that supposed to be me?"

"Iris is trying voodoo." Caitlin shrugged.

"There's no such thing as voodoo." Barry laughed.

* * *

_**Waverider** _

Wally yelped as he was drinking from a cup before dropping it. "Uh, my back!"

"You OK, Wally?" Nate asked.

* * *

**_S.T.A.R. Labs_ **

Iris didn't hear Barry scream, so she shrugged. "Guess voodoo doesn't work always." She threw the doll away.

* * *

_**Waverider** _

Wally staggered on his feet until he fell down on the floor, yelping.

"Watch it, Speedy!" Mick snapped.

"Uh, my back. I think someone stabbed me in the back." Wally grumbled as he got up.

* * *

**_Later, S.T.A.R. Labs_ **

"Hey." Barry smiled as the Legends and Wally entered. "What are you doing here?"

"We thought we'd visit you guys and drop Wally off here." Nate offered.

"You OK, Wally?" Barry asked as he saw how shaken up Wally was.

"I don't know, I feel like something invisible was beating me up." Wally said.

* * *

Sara entered the lab, where Iris was reading before she found a doll of the Flash on the floor. "What is it?"

Iris flushed. "It sounds a bit childish… but I'm kind of still grumpy over me and Barry having a fallout. I looked up some voodoo stuff from one of Constantine's books and well, it's supposed to work on someone you consider a family. A brother. A close family. Someone you love deeply. But…"

"It didn't work?" Sara asked and Iris nodded. "Well, maybe the voodoo doesn't work but I can show you how to stab to vent your feelings out." She picked her knife and stabbed the Flash's doll, when…

* * *

Wally jumped, screaming in pain. "Yeaough! My back!"

* * *

Iris and Sara immediately paled and tensed as they heard Wally scream.

"Oh. Wrong brother." Iris realized.

"Let's hope Barry and Wally never find out about this." Sara realized, quickly hiding the Flash voodoo doll into a drawer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was funny, so what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
